


a strange union, indeed

by leodin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Divergence, Edelgard and Dimitri are siblings, F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, Not Beta Read, Other characters mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leodin/pseuds/leodin
Summary: The announcement that Annette Fantine Dominic and Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd were engaged was the current gossip in the Blue Lions class and it was slowly spreading to the other classes. An engagement between a Prince, the Crown Prince no less, and a minor noblewoman was practically unheard of, even if said minor noblewoman was the first to bear a Crest of Dominic since her great-great-Grandmother’s death.
Relationships: Background Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Annette Fantine Dominic
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	a strange union, indeed

**Author's Note:**

> ???? idk this just came over me and i wrote like a bitch possessed.

The announcement that Annette Fantine Dominic and Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd were engaged was the current gossip in the Blue Lions class and it was slowly spreading to the other classes, which came as no surprise to Edelgard. An engagement between a Prince, the Crown Prince no less, and a minor noblewoman was practically unheard of, even if said minor noblewoman was the first to bear a Crest of Dominic since her great-great-Grandmother’s death. “A strange union, indeed.” Ferdinand says, sounding almost awestruck. Edelgard tries not to roll her eyes at him.

“Tell me about it,” Sylvain, the Black Eagles newest student, says with a grin on his face. “King Lambert was always saying he’d never let Dimitri get married off like that, guess His Regency didn’t get the memo, huh?” Now that was a surprising tidbit of information. Her own father hadn’t held that viewpoint, as she had recently been betrothed herself though he had, at least, taken her… preferences into account.

“Truly?” Ferdinand also seemed surprised with that information. His own father was constantly trying to find him a ‘worthy bride’ after all. If it hadn’t been for her insistence for her father to turn down the proposal, she would probably be promised to him. “He must have been very fond of his son then.” An understatement if her information is correct. ‘Obnoxiously doting’ would be more accurate from what she’s heard (and witnessed).

“Ever the doting parent, I’ve heard.” Linhardt chimes in before yawning loudly and dozing off once more.

“Yeah that’d just about sum it up.” Sylvain says in agreement. It’s still strange to her that Sylvain has been friends with her stepbrother for so long. They seemed to her to be on opposite sides of the spectrum. Dimitri being the prudish devout and Sylvain being… the exact opposite. Put in plain terms, a whore. “Whole thing is probably just Rufus being petty.”

Edelgard couldn’t help but agree with that. She’d been to visit Fhirdiad a handful of times since her step uncle became regent and the man seemed to resent the late King Lambert, and that resentment extended out to his nephew, which made no sense to her. Dimitri wasn’t his father. (And thank the Goddess for that, she couldn’t handle a doting brother).

“Oh?” Dorothea asks, sounding intrigued. “Spare some royal gossip?”

“Just the usual in Faerghus,” Sylvain sounds bitter saying it. “Older brother didn’t have a crest, so the younger crested brother got the throne.” Dorothea looks disappointed but unsurprised.

“Perhaps we shouldn’t discuss this,” Edelgard finally speaks up. “It’s rude, considering neither Annette nor Dimitri are present.” She sees Petra nod in agreement from where she sits.

“Of course, Edie, you’re right,” Dorothea sighs. “It’s inconsiderate of us, so we’ll just have to take this conversation straight to the Blue Lions classroom.” Edelgard doesn’t even try to argue or stop her when she grabs Sylvain and Ferdinand and drags them out of the classroom. It was Dimitri’s problem now.

* * *

Ingrid regards Dimitri and Annette from afar, trying to find some semblance of logic in their engagement. It really only seemed to benefit House Dominic, not the royal family. Of course, she shouldn’t question His Regency’s decision, but quite frankly she knows he’s doing it to be petty. If there was any member of the royal family, she had zero respect for, it was undoubtedly Dimitri’s uncle. She sighs and shakes her head again.

“Are you done?” Felix snaps, giving her a dirty look. “It’s not going to make sense if you just sit and stare.” He’s right, she knows, but she would sooner die than tell him that.

“Oh?” She does her best to sound as over the top as she can. “Does the great Felix Hugo Fraldarius have some insight to contribute?” Felix only looks mildly annoyed with her.

“The boar only accepted so he wouldn’t get married off to some woman decades older than him.” There was truth to that, Rufus would do anything to get his nephew out of his hair, even it meant marrying him to a grown woman. She nearly shudders at the thought.

“Oh, why did Annette agree then, hm?”

“It benefits her house.”

“I’d argue it’s because they both have big crushes on each other,” Hilda leans back, injecting herself into their conversation. As Hilda does. Felix gives her a disbelieving look. “It’s clear as day, not my fault you can’t see it.” And just like that she removes herself from their conversation and approaches Annette, most likely to congratulate her.

“Regardless, we should congratulate them, don’t you think?” She looks over at Felix and he rolls his eyes, begrudgingly agreeing. Say what you want about Felix, he knows when manners are expected of him and he can be courteous. “Come on.”

Before either of them can make their way over to Dimitri or Annette, however, Dorothea all but bursts into the room dragging Sylvain and a very confused looking Ferdinand behind her. “Hello, traitor.” Felix greets Sylvain.

“Nice to see you too, Fe,” Sylvain says with a smile. “and you too Ingrid.”

“Traitor?” Ferdinand whispers softly.

“He betrayed the Blue Lions and joined the enemy.” Ingrid says, as if it explains anything.

“…I see?” Is all Ferdinand has to say.

“Oh, enough of that Syl, Ferdie, we need to congratulate the new couple.” Dorothea says, tugging the two away. Sylvain gives them a wave as he lets himself get dragged off by Dorothea. She’s either stronger than she lets on or Sylvain is humoring her, Ingrid can’t tell.

If the Black Eagles are already this in the know about Annette and Dimitri’s engagement, she can’t even begin to imagine how the Golden Deer will be when they get back from their mission. And it wasn’t just the Eagles and Lions, some of the staff have been gossiping as well. Mostly Professor Manuela, but she’d heard Professor Beleth talking with Jeralt about it, looking confused. Jeralt had just pat his son on the shoulder and said he’d understand when he was older.

“Guess we can’t congratulate the boar yet.” Felix says dryly and tries to return to his seat, but Ingrid grabs his arm before he can.

“But we can congratulate Annette, so let’s go.” She yanks him by the arm over to where Annette, Mercedes, and Leonie are sitting. Annette looks overwhelmed and embarrassed. Probably because Ferdinand and Dorothea had been a bit… over the top with their congratulations. And Sylvain had just made an inappropriate comment that earned him and harsh kick in the shin from Leonie.

“Ah Ingrid, Felix,” Leonie greets with a smile. “What’s up?”

“We decided to come over and give our congratulations to our future Queen.” Ingrid says, returning the smile while Felix glared at the wall.

“There’s no need for that really!” Annette says with a nervous chuckle. “I appreciate though.”

Felix glances over at Dimitri who is no longer being harassed by Dorothea and Ferdinand, and now being harassed by Sylvain. “We need to save the boar.”

Ingrid looks over as well. “Ah, yes, we do.”

“Good luck.” Mercedes says as the two turn to leave.

“You think he’s trying to give him, ah, _advice_?” Ingrid asks Felix right before Sylvain comes into earshot and it becomes clear he _is._ “ _Sylvain._ ” Ingrid says, mortified. Dimitri looks even more mortified.

“What he’s going to need to know this st-,” He doesn’t get to finish his sentence before he’s cut off by Felix slamming his fist into his gut.

“Shut up.” Felix says flatly, before turning to Dimitri. “Congrats.” He walks off.

Ingrid sighs. “Apologies, Your Highness.”

“Quite alright,” It doesn’t sound like it’s ‘quite alright’ but Ingrid decides not to comment on that. “It’s about what I expected, at least.”

She snorts at that because it had been oddly in character for them. “Well as Felix said, quite plainly, congratulations,” Ingrid gives Dimitri a smile. “I wish the two of you the best.”

Dimitri glances over at Felix and then back at her. “You two as well.” Her expression must have changed because he adds on, “Rodrigue informed me.”

“Ah, I… see.” Because _of course_ he did. Dimitri was Crown Prince after all. “Thank you.”

“And you as well.” She nods before power walking back to Felix.

“He knows.”

Felix rolls his eyes. “Of course he does.”

* * *

Later that night Dimitri and Annette receive a letters of congratulations from Gustave and both refuse to speak of it, even long after their marriage.

**Author's Note:**

> (dorothea voice) oh? spare royal gossip?


End file.
